Love and Pain
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: Lily's mom and brother's have been taken. Harry and Lily escape and run to the next safest place. Malfoy Manor. Harry, Astoria, and Draco go after Ginny and the boys. Scorpius is left to watch over Lily. What will happen when love and pain clash? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I've had this idea for a while. By the way, in this story. Scorpius is best friends with Albus. **

**Lily Luna Potter-16**

**Scorpius Hperion Malfoy-17**

**Albus Severus Potter-17**

**James Sirius Potter-19**

**Ginny Weasley Potter-43**

**Harry James Potter-44**

**Draco Malfoy-44**

**Astoria Greengrass Malfoy-44**

"Lily!"

Lily's eyes shot open when she heard the urgent voice of her father, Harry.

"What, Dad,"she asked groggily.

"There are men in the house! They have captured Ginny and your brothers! You need to get up and pack cloths; we have to leave!"Harry looked like he was on the verge of tears. He held two broomsticks

Lily shot up and starting freaking oout,"WHAT! Dad, how did it happen?"

"I don't know, but you need to get clothes! I'll explain everything when we get to safety. I put a spell that blocks them from enering your room, but it's weak! They could be in here at any given moment!"

Lily quickly grabbed a bag a started shoving clothes in it. She grabbed the invisibility cloak and shoved it in as well. She put her wand in her bra. She grabbed her shoes and shoved them on her feet. She knew

she didn't have time to change out of her booty shorts and clinging tank top.

"Come on, Lily!"

Lily nodded,"Dad, where are we going? I thought-"

There was a loud crash and a flash of light from behing the door.

"It doesnt matter! Just follow me!"

Lily nodded, and grabbed one of the broomsticks **(i made up a broomstick called a Lightning Speed 5000) **as her father handed it to her. She flung the bookbag holding her clothes on her back. She

used one hand to grip the stick of the broom, the other clung to the black stone that hung on a silver chain around her throat.

The necklace had been given to her when she was born. It was a stone that allowed her to see the dead and interact with them.

Lily had always been labeled as a great witch, because she was the only one of the Potter children who could speak to the dead and to snakes (Parseltongue). Not to mention that she was the child of The-

Boy-Who-Lived and the famous Quidditch player of the Holand Harpies.

Lily swung her leg over the broom. Then they were off.

Harry and Lily flew throught Lily's bedroom window. Suddenly, Lily saw five men in black cloaks with silver masks coming after them in dark clouds. Lily dodged a death curse that was sent at her. Lily kept

an eye on her father.

In a minute of being chased, Lily felt herself go through the Apparating barrier that surrounded the Potter Manor.

"Lily. Fly over here towards me,"called Harry.

Lily obeyed. She took her father's hand and then she felt herself being pulled throught a tiny hole. She suddenly felt a flat surface on her feet. It was grass.

Lily then saw an iron gate with a giant _M_ on it. Lily realized they were at the Malfoy Manor.

Harry pulled Lily towards the gate, and she felt the Apparating barrier allow them through.

Lily and Harry ran toward the front doors. Harry pounded urgently on the doors. Then a young looking woman with black hair and blue-green eyes, dressed in green and silver robes opened the door.

"Harry. Lily. What a surprise,"said Astoria Malfoy.

"Astoria, I need yours ands Draco's help! My wife and sons have been taken by Death Eaters!"said Harry.

Astoria's hand went to her mouth,"Oh my Lord. DRACO, SCORPIUS, GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE!"

Scorpius and Draco suddenly stood beside Astoria. Draco wore green and silver robes like his wife, but Scorpius was only in a pair of gym shorts that were hangning low on his hips, showing off his hip bone and

muscled chest; his hair was messy in a way you could only get from sleep.

"What, dear. Oh, hello Harry, Lily,"said Draco kindly. Scorpius just nodded at Lily and stared at her exteremely short gym shorts.

Lily blushed. She would never admit it, but in truth, Lily had been in love with Scorpius Malfoy since she had met him when she was ten. It had been the day Albus had brought him home. She loved his black

hair and silver-grey eyes. She also loved his tall, muscular body. He had muscles that corded his arms, legs, chest, and stomach. He had developed the body from his seven years of playing Quidditch on the

Slytherin team.

Lily could imagine Scorpius's arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her toward him. Him, leaning down to push his lips to hers in a hot and passionate kiss. Her hands going into his silky hair-

_Stop it, Lily. This isn't the time to think about that. Your family's been kidnapped,_she told herself, yet she couldn't stoip the blush from growing even more.

"Draco, Harry's family has been taken by Death Eaters,"said Astoria with worry on her face.

Draco's face went stony,"We shall go after them. Scorpius will stay here at the manor and watch over Lily. He is of age to use magic. He will protect them. Harry, Astoria, and I will go after Ginny, Albus, and James."

Harry nodded,"Yes."

"Let us go then,"said Astoria. She quickly hugged her son, Draco gave him a wave goodbye.

Harry hugged Lily for what felt like forever and whispered in her ear,"If we don't return, do _not_ come after us. Got it?"

Lily nodded and felt the tears start to roll down her face. She looked at Scorpius, but he just stared at his parents with a stony expression. Lily could read his eyes though, and they were sad.

Lily kissed her father's cheek and walked over to Scorpius and stood at his side. Lily watched as the three adults walked away until they reached the gate, at which they Apparated away.

Scorpius flung his arm over Lily's shoulders and allowed her to cry into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head in her hair.

Scorpius kissed Lily's forhead and whispered,"It's alright, Lily. I'll keep you safe and our families will return safely. I promise."

Suddenly, Lily felt slightly better, not just because Scorpius's arms were around her, but because when Scorpius said something. it usually happened.

Lily suddenly felt new hope bud inside her. New hope and love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Omg i am so happy at the reviews. So thank you sooooo much!**

A week.

It had been a week since Harry, Astoria, and Draco had all left to find Ginny, James, and Albus.

It had been a week since Lily was left in a huge manor with only Scorpius Malfoy to keep her company.

Lily didn't mind at all. She feared the worst for the Potters and the Malfoys, but she loved spending time with Scorpius. He was able to

make her feel safe even when her life was in danger.

Scorpius and Lily often played Wizard Chess and talked, but Lily read more than anything. She loved how the Malfoy Manor had a giant library

full of books. The books veried. The Malfoys owned all sorts: romance, spell books, potion directions, etc.

It made Lily's head spin. She read fifteen the first seven days of being there. It was no wonder she had been put in Ravenclaw in Hogwarts.

She loved how she could curl up on the library in the middle of the library and Scorpius would watch her. Sometimes he would even sit next

to her, his breath on her neck, and read over her shoulder.

Scorpius understood her like no other. He understood her love for books, the way they allowed her to escape the real world, away from the

judgeful spectators and the harmful Death Eaters. Away from the pain and worry.

Scorpius was the only one who could make her feel safe and warm inside.

Lily and Scorpius had been in the guest room where Lily slept, adn Scorpius often fell asleep next to her.

They were watching a Muggle movie called _Abduction_ with an American actor called Taylor Lautner, who Lily constantly told Scorpius she thought

was hot. Scorpius got upset everytime.

Soon it was midnight and Lily got tired.

Lily fell asleep in her bed with Scorpius next to her.

_Lily and Scorpius were sitting in the the library. Scorpius had his arm around her shoulders as they leaned against the arm of the couch._

_Lily soflty closed the book as she read the last sentence. She looked up at Scorpius, and he stared at her._

_Scorpius broke their comfortable silence,"That was a very good book. Pride and Prejudice. Funny how Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth almost sound _

_like us, you know?"_

_Lily's heart skipped a beat,"How do you figure?"_

_Scorpius had a soft smile tugging on his lips,"Well, Mr, Darcy grew up with money and always got what he wanted. Elizabeth always lived in the _

_shadows of her family. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth met through Mr. Darcy's friend. And we, like Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, have a love for books."_

_Lily was sure that Scorpius could hear her heart pounding in her ribcage as he flipped them so that Scorpius was over her, his knees straddling her_

_waist. _

_Lily gulped as she looked up at Scorpius, who seemed almost as if he were in a trance. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't._

_Scorpius slowly leant down, his face hovering only centimeters from hers. He bent his lips toward her ear and whispered,"And,like Mr. Darcy and_

_Elizabeth, we are in love."_

_With that, Scorpius crashed his lips to hers. _

_Lily responded immediatly, her arms wound around his neck. Her hand slid into Scorpius's black hair and she was pullinmg him closer. His hands were_

_moving up and down her curves. They were kissing each other with such a passion, with so much love, that Lily felt she was about to explode._

_Suddenly, Scopius pulled away,"Lily, I am so sorry. That shouldn't have happened."_

_"No! Scorp, please! Please Scorpius-,"Scorpius was disentangling himself from her. _

_Suddenly, Scorpius was falling into blackness as she screamed,"NO! SCORPIUS! PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!"_

_Scorpius looked stunned as he fell into the darkness-_

Lily was being shaked by someone. She opened her eyes to find a stunned Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily sucked in her breath. It had only been a dream, but Scorpius must have heard her.

Scorpius was staring at her in amazment. He whispered,"Y-you l-love me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Okay I am happy about having some people love this story. So i will continue it. Btw in the flashback, Scorpius i**

**s in his 5th year and Lily is in her 4th, And thanks a lot SquirrelGrl (my bffin real life), Diyame, and Anonymous29 for the **

**kind reviews. And let the readers of fanfic know that Lily and Scorpius will happen! Enjoy!**

*****Scorpius's POV*****

Scorpius had been lying next to Lily, watching the movie _Abduction, _when he heard her soft snores. She had curled into his chest for warmth.

Scorpius grabbed the remote and turned off the Muggle tv. He turned his head toward Lily.

He would never admit it to anyone, but Scorpius had liked Lily for a while; two years to be exact. He had known since the day of the Yule Ball.

(FLASHBACK OF YULE BALL)

Scorpius was standing at the end of the grand staircase. He was laughing with his friends and his date.

He had taken a fellow Slytherin girl named Jessica Walker, Rose had Lorcan Scamamnder, and Albus had taken Deana Thomas.

But it was at that very moment that Scorpius had seen Lily walking down the stairs. She was dressed in a dark blue dress ( like her Ravenclaw

house color). Her black hair was put up in a curly style, with two elegant curls cascading around her stunning face. The dress brought out her

dark blue eyes.

Lily smiled at Scorpius, and then turned her head away from him as she took the arm of Lysander Scamander. Scorpius felt anger rush inside

him as the blonde boy smiled down at her.

Lysander had kissed her hand and the two Ravenclaws laughed.

As the champions opened the dance, the rest of the crowd join in.

As Lysander was spinning in the crowd, Scorpius had caught her and finished the dance with her. His date had been pissed, but he hadn't cared.

It had been worth a pissed off Jessica for a surprised, and yet smiling Lily.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Scorpius was watching her when Lily had started tossing and turning and screaming out his name.

"Lily!"he said, shaking her.

He froze when he heard her scream,"No! Scorpius! Please, I love you!"

Lily's eyes shot open and went huge as she saw Scorpius.

Almost in a whisper, he said,"Y-you love m-me?"

***********Lily's POV*******************

_Shit_, thought Lily as she realized Scorpius must have heard her nightmare.

Lily quickly lied,"Um, no! It was just a dream."

Scorpius didn't look convinced,"Who dreams about being in love with someone they aren't in love with?"

Lily gave a small smile,"Um, me. I dream all the time about Derek Wood."

"That was when you were ten. Lily, I know Teddy taught you how to control your dreams."

Lily shook her head,"But I can't. I still have nightmares."

Scorpius wrapped an arm around her,"Lily, please just tell me. Do you love me?"

Lily's heart was racing in her chest,"I- no."

Lily knew it was a flat out lie, but she couldn't be rejected. She would rather not know how Scorpius felt than know he denied her.

Scorpius nodded, but he seemed completely depressed all of a sudden. He removed his arm, got up, and left, but stayed in the doorway.

Scorpius looked over his shoulder at the black haired girl lying in pjs on the bed,"You should get ready for the day. And watch out for snakes."

With that, he walked out.

Lily let a small smile turn on her lips. It had always been a joke between herself and Scorpius after her first incounter with being a Parseltongue.

(FLASHBACK OF 10 YEAR OLD LILY AND 11 YEAR OLD SCORPIUS. BOTH IN POTTER MANOR GARDEN)

"Scor! Scor, where are you?" called a ten year old Lily.

She and Scorpius had been playing in the gardens and Lily had lost track of where Scorpius was leading her.

Suddenly Lily heard a sort of whisper,"Ssssssmall child. All alone in my territory. I can ssssee you. And you underssstand me."

"Scorpius?" asked the little girl as she shied away voice.

"No. My name issss Sssssarassssiasssss (Sarasias). I am the ruler of thisss garden."

Suddenly a huge green snake came from under one of the rose bushes.

Lily yelped,"Get away from me!"

"Pleasssse ssstop! I am only here to sssspeak with you,"said Sarsias.

Lily suddenly felt an arm around her. She looked up to see Scorpius with one arm around her protectively and the other pointing his wand at the

large snake.

"Wait! Scorpius, stop! This is Sarasias. He doesn't want to harm us!"

"Lily, what are you talking about? It's a snake. How can you understand it?" asked Scorpius looking at her like she was crazy.

"I don't know! I just know he doesn't want to harm us!"

Scorpius looked at her for a moment more, then released her, and nodded,"You're a Parseltongue. Your dad is one as well."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

That had been the first Lily had heard of Parseltongue. Later, when she had confronted her father about what had had happened, Harry had taught

her how to use her gift.

Lily couldn't get Scorpius out of her. He was everything to her.

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and summer.**

***********************************Lily's POV******************************************

.Lily got dressed in skinny jeans, a Weird Sisters t-shirt, and black converse. She put her black mop of hair into a messy bun and raced across the hall to Scorpius's room.

She found Scorpius standing there in nothing but denim shorts that showed his hip bones. His hair was soaked, giving Lily the idea that he had just showered. His bared chest was on display for Lily to look at.

She took the moment to take him all in. She stared at his chest and admired how fit he was. He had a well defined six-pack, and he was extremely musccular, probably from being a Seeker on the Slytherin team. He had nice shoulders, muscular but not bulky.

Lily raised her gaze to his face and she looked at his stormy grey eyes. She adored those eyes. They were like an endless grey pool, full of different layers. She looked down further to his high cheekbones. Then, even lower to his full lips.

She suddenly realized he was talking. She snapped out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, wat?"she said, blushing slightly.

Scorpius did the famous Malfoy smirk,"I said 'Do you want some breakfast'?"

"Oh, um, sure. Thanks."

Scorpius nodded, grebbed a tight black t-shirt, threw it over his head, grabbed Lily's hand, and led her out of the room.

Lily couldn't help but feel that her hand in his felt completely right.

"Scorp, what are we doing today?"

"What do you want to do, Lils?"

Lily thought for a moment, then she had an idea,"Do you remember that big willow that you guys have in the garden?"

Scorpius nodded,"What about it?"

"Could we go sit under it. I want to see it again."

Scorpius chuckled,"Do you remember what happened under that tree?"

Lily blushed, of course she remembered.

(FLASHBACK OF WILLOW

LILY-13, SCORPIUS-14)

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, i demand you tell me where you're taking me right this second!" screeched a young Lily Potter.

"Lily, would you shut up,"Scorpius hissed.

Lily, Albus, James, Harry, and Ginny had come over to spend the day at the Malfoy Manor. James and Albus had been playing Wizard's Chest and the parents were having tea together.

This left Lily and Scorpius alone. Scorpius had told Lily he had a surprise for her and had started dragging her from the house. Lily, of course, didn't believe him, seeing as how her elder brothers had used this excuse as a way to leaad her into numerous pranks before.

"No, I won't. I swear, if this is some sort of prank, I will hex ur bloody balls from existence. I will-,"But Lily never got to say what she would do, becuase at that moment she was interupted by Scorpius's lips coming down on hers.

She instantly opened her mouth under the pressure, and Scorpius stuck his tongue into her mouth. Lily freaked out and bit down, trying to close her mouth. Scorpius disembeded his mouth from hers, screaming curses.

"Fuck! Lily, what the bloody hell was that for? I think you cut my tongue?"he yelled.

Lily didn't know what to do, it had been her first kiss.

She screamed,"Your a toad!" and ran behind the willow they had been under, hiding.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Lily blushed again as she remembered that day.

She gave a small glance at Scorpius to see he was staring at her,"Well we both grew up a lot since then."

Scorpius nodded,"Yeah, I guess we have."


End file.
